Prophet (5e Class)
The Prophet "The mind is something I look into on a daily basis, and every day I'm confused as to what I see. But yet, in a way, I understand it." ''-Gekko, a prophet of the Order of the Masked'' A human clad in simple robes walks along a forest path. A gang of goblins emerges from the brush, arrows trained on him, their smiles wide at their good fortune of finding such easy prey for the legion’s slave pens. Their smiles turn to shrieks of terror as the traveler grows to giant size and leaps at them, his staff now a deadly cudgel. The militia forms in ranks to prepare for the orcs’ charge. The growling brutes howl their battle cries and surge forward. To their surprise, the human rabble holds its ground and fights with surprising ferocity. Suddenly, mindless fear clings to the orcs’ minds and they, despite facing a far inferior foe, turn and run, never noticing the calm half-elf standing amid the militia and directing its efforts. Baron von Ludwig was always proud of his grand library. Little did he know that each evening, a gnome laden with blank scrolls slipped past his guards each night and dutifully copied his most heavily guarded archives. When the duke’s men arrived to arrest him for dealing with demons, he never guessed that the gnome scribe traveling with them had spent more time in his keep than he had over the past year. These heroes are all prophets, followers of a strange and mysterious form of power. Prophets shun the world to turn their eyes inward, mastering the full potential of their minds and exploring their psyches before turning to face the world. Prophets are incredibly rare, and most prefer to keep the nature of their abilities secret. Using their inner, psychic strength, they can read minds, fade into invisibility, transform their bodies into living iron, and seize control of the physical world and bend it to their will. Creating a Prophet When creating a prophet character, think about what brought your character to the being that they study or serve. Did your character come to rely on the being by will, or were they forced into the business? Is their relationship with the being friendly, or do they wish to harm them? Has your prophet dealt with beings similar in their life previously, or is this a completely new experience for them? Ask your GM about the possible powerful creatures that you could serve in your campaign world. Quick Build You can make a Prophet quickly by following these suggestions. First, put your highest ability score in Intelligence, followed by Dexterity. Second, choose the outlander or hermit background. Finally, choose a quarterstaff, leather armor, and an explorer's pack. Class Features As a Prophet you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d8 per Prophet level Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + Constitution modifier per Prophet level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: Light armor Weapons: Simple weapons, scimitars Tools: None Saving Throws: Wisdom, Charisma Skills: 'Choose two from Arcana, Deception, History, Insight, Medicine, Persuasion, and Religion ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (''a) a scimitar or (b'') a simple weapon * (''a) a scholar's pack or (b) a burglar's pack * leather armor, a grimoire & an occult focus '''Table: The Prophet Grimoire The book that grants you both your occult powers and your ability to see the will of otherworldly beings is known as your grimoire. Outer Writings Your grimoire has writings from the otherworldly beings that you have come into contact with, which manifest as powerful occult magic. You prepare the list of outer writings that are available for you to invoke, choosing from the outer writings list. When you do so, choose a number of outer writings equal to your Grimoire Capacity, as shown on the Prophet Table. The outer writings must be of a level equal to or lower than your Maximum Writing level. You can change your list of prepared outer writings when you finish a long rest. Preparing a new list of outer writings requires time spent in prayer and examining your grimoire: at least 1 minute per writing level for each outer writing on your list. When you invoke an outer writing, you cannot invoke it again until you take a long or short rest, in which you spend at least one minute per outer writing level per outer writing studying your grimoire. Higher Level Writings When you reach 5th, 9th, 13th, and 17th levels, you can learn outer writings of a higher level than 1st. If a writing is 2nd-level or higher, you must know at least one outer writing of the level before it to invoke it. For example, if you're a 5th level prophet, you must know one 1st-level writing to invoke any 2nd-level writings. Spellcasting Ability Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for your outer writings. The power of your writings comes from your devotion to the creatures you serve. You use your Wisdom whenever an outer writing refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Wisdom modifier when setting the saving throw DC for an outer writing you invoke and when making an attack roll with one. * Spell save DC = '''8 + your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier * '''Spell attack modifier = '''your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifer '''Variant: Intellectual or Charismatic Prophets This class is originally intended to be played in the style of a cultist-esque prophet, using their devotion to and admiration of the creatures that they serve to fuel their abilities. However, others may want to play as a character who use their intellect to study and research the mighty beings, similarly to a lovecraftian protagonist, or possibly as one who commands and controls the force directly, like a being who was cursed to have the powers. The following variants below explain those two as options. If you wish to play as an intellectual prophet, replace all mentions of your Wisdom modifier with your Intelligence modifier, and replace your class skills with the following; Choose two from Arcana, History, Insight, Investigation, Medicine, and Religion. Additionally, replace your proficiency with Charisma saving throws with proficiency in Intelligence saving throws. If you wish to play as a charismatic prophet, replace all mentions of your Wisdom modifier with your Charisma modifier, and replace your class skills with the following; Choose two from Arcana, Deception, Insight, Intimidation, Persuasion, and Religion. Spellcasting Focus You can use an occult focus as a spellcasting focus for your outer writings. Doomsay The words inside your grimoire are powerful and eldritch enough that the minds of those not accustomed to their strange ways and sounds can be harmed. As an action, you can choose one creature within 60 feet of yourself to be the target of your words, as you speak incantations from your grimoire. You cannot do this if you are unable to use the verbal components of spells. The creature must make a Wisdom saving throw, taking 1d8 psychic damage on a failed saving throw. The damage of Doomsay increases by 1d8 at 5th (2d8), 11th (3d8), and 17th (4d8) levels. Sect Your devotion to the being and that relating to its followers has granted you power, either through religious service, studying, or some other connection, grants you powers that are similar to that of the being itself. Choose from the Deep Ocean's Sect, Elder God's Sect, Elemental Sect, and the Hunter's Blood Sect. Your choice grants you features at 1st, 5th, 9th, and 17th levels. See Ahead At 2nd level, your abilities to gaze into the workings of the world let you see into the very near future. As a reaction to being attacked or being forced to make a saving throw, you can either give the attacker disadvantage on that attack, or give yourself advantage on that saving throw. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before you do so again. Goetia Starting at 3rd level, your grimoire's pages have expanded in their knowledge, teaching you ancient rituals used by cults. You know one goetia ritual, and learn more as you gain levels in the prophet class. Goetia rituals are ritual spells from any spell list. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 14th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Symbolism Beginning at 6th level, you have learned from your constant studying the symbols and sigils used by cultists and other members of the occult. Over the course of a minute, you can mark a symbol or sigil on an object or willing creature. When you make a symbol, you must expend one outer writing, which is magically infused with the markings you have created. If you have marked an object, you can set for the writing to trigger when a certain condition happens, such as a specific creature walking by. If you have marked a willing creature, the creature can use their action to activate the symbol, which uses your own spellcasting modifiers. Sacrifice By 7th level, the knowledge for how to sacrifice living creatures has come to you. When you cast a goetia ritual, you can substitute components with living humanoids or beasts. A humanoid or beast is worth its challenge rating multiplied by 10 in gold pieces, for components with costs. Providence At 10th level, the study of the occult beings of the universe has enlightened you in the way of travelling. When travelling at night for an hour or more, you can choose instead for you and your companions to fade into an eldritch realm. You travel at the same pace you normally would, but you ignore difficult terrain, as well as large landmasses such as mountains, but not oceans. If you are in the eldritch realm when morning arrives, you and any companions with you are forced to leave, reappearing within 5 feet of where you would be in the plane you were previously in. Answer Prayer Starting at 11th level, the power that seeps through you has brought you close to ascending into a powerful being, enough to hear the prayers of people. As a 1-hour ritual, you can temporarily submerge your mind into the realm of your powerful being, hearing the prayers of those praying to it. If there is any creature that you know the name of, you can choose to directly communicate with them. You can attempt to pass as the being itself, making a Deception check, contested by the creature's Insight check. On a success, they believe you are the being unless proven otherwise. The creature can ask 3 questions of you, and you can ask 3 questions of it. You can both ask questions regardless of if the creature believes you are the being or not. After their prayer is done, you are shunted back into your own mind, and cannot use this feature until after you take a long rest. Rebuke Divinity Beginning at 13th level, the closer connection to your being has taught you how the workings of divine magic are. You have advantage on saving throws against Channel Divinity features, and resistance to radiant damage. Occult Medium By 14th level, the words of the strange and powerful are now common knowledge to you. You understand creatures when they speak in Deep Speech, Infernal, Abyssal, Primordial (all dialects), and Celestial, and they understand you. You still speak in a language that you know, however, and are not granted the ability to read or write these languages. Miracle At 15th level, you have learned to help those whom you intercept the prayers of. When you use your Answer Prayer feature, you can call on the powerful being to grant something to that creature. Imploring their aid requires you to use your action. Describe the assistance you seek, and roll a d20. If you roll a number equal to or lower than your prophet level, the being intervenes. The GM chooses the nature of the intervention, however it cannot harm the creature or you directly, and it cannot help the creature or you directly. For example, if you ask for a farmer praying to become rich and powerful, the being may choose that the farmer's crops grow at a rapid rate, allowing him to sell more and become more wealthy. If the being intervenes, you can't use this feature again for 7 days. Otherwise, you can use it again after you finish a long rest. Condemn Starting at 18th level, the force of your killing can stop souls from returning. When you kill a creature with a melee weapon attack, you can choose for the creature to be affected by Condemn. When you do so, that creature cannot be resurrected or raised as undead. Any creatures affected by Condemn are released when you are killed. Ascension By 20th level, your power has finally reached its pinnacle, changing you to become more like the being you have studied. You gain the following benefits. * You can use Answer Prayer without it needing to recharge. * You are immune to diseases and curses. * As a 1-minute ritual, you can channel the power inside yourself to bring back your power. You regain all of your expended outer writings. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so again. Deep Ocean's Sect The being that you have studied is not one that is on a different plane, but instead lives in the darkest, deepest depths of the oceans. Those who worship these beings-the beings known as Deep Ones-typically live in the oceans themselves, such as the sahuagin or the tritons, but their formidable size makes most of them larger than the ships of merchants. Entering the Deep When you study this sect, at 1st level, you gain aquatic abilities similarly to the followers of the deep ones. You gain a swimming speed equal to your base walking speed, and can breathe underwater indefinitely. Additionally, while underwater, you have darkvision with a range of 60 feet. Tendrils Beginning at 5th level, you can sprout up to two tentacles from your body. They can grasp things within 10 feet of yourself, and you can manipulate them just almost as well as your hands, however they cannot equip shields or weapons with the two-handed property. If you make a weapon attack with a tendril, it deals 1d8 bludgeoning damage, and you can make one additional tendril attack as a bonus action. Insulation Starting at 9th level, your skin has become resistant to the crackling storms and coldest depths of the ocean. You gain resistance to lightning and cold damage. Drag to the Depths By 17th level, you can call upon a deep one to rip through the ground, and drag a foe to the watery depths. When you hit a creature with an attack, you can use this feature to have a giant kraken rip through the ground, and then pull it into the ground. At the end of your next turn, the target returns to the space it previously occupied, or the nearest unoccupied space. It takes 10d10 cold damage from the freezing temperature of the ocean. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. Elder God's Sect Even though not much is known about those in these sects, the elder god's sect is the most iconic of all the sects, with even a few commoners knowing that they exist. Worshiping gods that have fallen from their old places as rulers of the universe, they understand that while that they are not in control anymore, they are not dead; instead, they are merely just dreaming, and will awaken one day. Unspeakable Horror When you choose this sect, at 1st level, you can use your action to frighten someone with the truths written in your grimoire. When you do so, choose one creature that you can see within 30 feet of you. If the creature can hear you, it must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or be frightened of you until the end of your next turn. On subsequent turns, you can use your bonus action to extend the duration of this effect on the frightened creature until the end of your next turn. This effect ends if the creature ends its turn out of line of sight or more than 60 feet away from you. If the creature is affected by this for a minute or more, it gains a Short-Term Madness effect for the next hour. If the creature succeeds on its saving throw, you can't use this feature on that creature again for 24 hours. Shrieking Doomsay Beginning at 5th level, the truths of your grimoire strike further fear into the hearts of the unknowing. You add your Wisdom modifier to the damage of Doomsay, and if two creatures within range of Doomsay when you use it are within 5 feet of one another, you can have Doomsay affect them both. Brink of Madness Starting at 9th level, your knowledge of the true inner workings on the universe have harmed your mind, but in doing so, strengthened it. You have resistance to psychic damage, and are immune to being frightened. Otherworldly Resistance By 17th level, everything you now know surrounds you, protecting you from the things in the world that do not conform to the true realities of existence. You have advantage on saving throws against spells. Elemental Sect While their power is what forged the world from the flaming ball in space that it originally was, the raw force that elementals bring is not respected by most peoples of the realm. However, for those that do see the abilities of the elementals for what they are, as nature itself bending to the will of sentient creatures, and choose to give it proper respect, they reap the benefits. Natural Specializaton When you choose this sect, at 1st level, you choose one of the following elements; Air, Earth, Fire, or Water. Your choice affects later features in this archetype. Elemental Manipulation Additionally, at 1st level, the elements of the world bend to your whim and specialization, transforming to others. When you deal damage with an outer writing that deals acid, cold, fire, or lightning damage, or when you deal damage with Doomsay, you can change the damage type to the one corresponding with your Natural Specialization feature. Piercing Might Beginning at 5th level, the force of your elements penetrates the defenses of other beings. You ignore resistance to the damage type from your Natural Specialization feature, and treat immunity to it as resistance. Sentinel of the Elements Starting at 9th level, your attunement to your element protects you from it. You have resistance to the damage type of your Natural Specialization feature. Summon Raw Force By 17th level, the elementals have acknowledged you, and help you succeed in your goals. You can cast conjure elemental, conjuring up an elemental associated with your chosen element on your Natural Specialization feature, without expending a spell slot or components. You do not need concentration to keep the elemental friendly to you, but if you attack it while not concentrating on it it will grow hostile to you. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so again. Hunter's Blood Sect Gods that demand the blood of the innocent, or of the foes of the society that worship them, are not a new concept to the world. Even in the most ancient of societies, human sacrifice has been seen as a necessary evil, to appease most gods. While this practice may not be seen as appealing or righteous now, it is still one that your being demands its followers do. Bonus Proficiencies When you choose this sect, at 1st level, you gain proficiency in shortswords, rapiers, whips and shields. Mark for Death Additionally, at 1st level, the being demands blood, and you can supply. As a bonus action, you can mark a creature within 60 feet of yourself, for 1 minute. Whenever you deal damage to that creature with a weapon attack, the creature takes additional damage equal to your Wisdom modifier (min 0). You have 1 usage of this feature, which is restored if a creature is killed with the mark on it. If expended, the usage restores after a short or long rest. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Divine Protection Starting at 9th level, the mark causes your powerful being to take pity on you, defending you. Attacks on you made by the creature you have marked have disadvantage. Blood for the Blood God By 17th level, the sacrifices that you seek come to you far easier, as you rip foes to pieces. When you deal damage to a creature marked for death, you deal a bonus 1d8 necrotic damage. Additionally, creatures sacrificed by your Sacrifice feature are worth three times as much as normally. Outer Writings Outer writings can each be used one time, and then must recharge after a short or long rest. You must possess one outer writing of a level below the writing, unless it is a 1st-level outer writing. 1st-Level Curse As an action, you force one creature within 30 feet of yourself to make a Charisma saving throw. On a failed saving throw, the creature has disadvantage on the first saving throw it makes within the next minute. Deathgrip You cast inflict wounds without a spell slot or components, at its lowest level. Face of Torment You cast disguise self without a spell slot or components, at its lowest level. Hellfire You cast burning hands without a spell slot or components, at its lowest level. Hideous Flesh As an action, you force one creature within a radius of touch to make a Constitution saving throw. On a failed saving throw, the creature's body looks horribly disfigured and maimed for the next hour. You can end this effect as a bonus action. Punish Heresy You cast bane ''without a spell slot or components, at its lowest level. '''Rapid Speech' As a bonus action, you use your Doomsay feature. 2nd-Level Arachnid's Tapestry You cast web without a spell slot or components, at its lowest level. Disappear As an action, you become invisible, for 1 minute. This invisibility can be ended early, as a bonus action. When you deal damage to a creature, or if a creature is suffering from long-term or indefinite madness, you are revealed to that specific creature. Enter the Mind You cast detect thoughts without a spell slot or components, at its lowest level. Fire God's Saber You cast flame blade without a spell slot or components, at its lowest level. Lying Vision As an action, you force up to 3 creatures within 30 feet of yourself to make an Intelligence saving throw. On a failed saving throw, creatures that failed the saving throw perceive horrifying eldritch monsters that appear to follow your commands, for 10 minutes. You can control the creatures, which act on your initiative, but they are unable to take any actions, and are unable to be harmed. Minor Blessing You cast magic weapon without a spell slot or components, at its lowest level. Shifting Form You cast alter self without a spell slot or components, at its lowest level. Multiclassing Prerequisites. To qualify for multiclassing into the Prophet class, you must meet these prerequisites: Wisdom 13 Proficiencies. When you multiclass into the Prophet class, you gain the following proficiencies: simple weapons, scimitar, light armorCategory:Classes